Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Helel ben Shahaar
A bit ago, one of our fearless leaders, namely MrDupin, suggested that I apply for the position of Rollbacker. I decided to take his advice, and so I wound up here. First and foremost: why do I wish to become a rollbacker? * I often find stories that need renaming, and I have to bother an admin (mostly Empy) to handle it. Sometimes, admins don't notice it, and it goes for days at a time with an improper title. As I spend almost insane amounts of time here, these occurrences would become almost non-existing. * More rarely, I find bad edits on pages. Being a rollbacker would make reverting those edits a trivial matter, and the wiki would be a lot cleaner. Second, the matter of requirements: * Must have been active on the wiki for two months: Proud to say that I currently have 175 days of consecutive activity, and approximately 300 in total (I would have had all those 300+ days consecutive if not for a blackout that happened in January). * Must have 450 article edits of 25 cases where you have undone vandalism: At the moment, 450 edits exactly. ''I'm aware that a part of them has been done on pages that are no longer exist, and as such don't show up on user statistics. I currently have one case of undoing vandalism. * '''Must know the wiki naming conventions': First and the last words, nouns, and verbs are always capitalized. Short prepositions and conjunctions are not, unless they are the first word. (i.e: Diexilius Is a Lovechild of Turkish Bey and Marilyn Monroe's Left Shoe = ''proper). In case I'm not sure, I can always check this really useful page. Third, the list of my miscellaneous achievements: * Had a long battle with a vandal that spanned over 30 of so pages. Victory for me. * Recently did a sweep of "Poetry" category, fixing the formatting of many songs that needed it (about 20 or so). * Nearly 1000 edits in total. * Uploaded the entire "Solomon Kane" book on the wiki, arranging it per order in my own copy of book. * Currently 77 edits on M4R articles. * Rather frequent on blogs. * Pointed out a broken template to ClericofMadness (not really a big deal, but I am insanely proud of it). On a less positive note, I did have some dark history with the wiki: namely, in my zeal, I made edits that didn't really have to be done in the first place, most frequently erasing the double spacing. Fortunately, those days are well behind me now. I really hope that I will be permitted to become the part of the Big Team, and if I do, I swear on the Seven Archangels, that I will do my best to make this wiki an ever better place. Cheers! 'The Star is falling' 'Greet the First Dawn!' 21:47, September 12, 2017 (UTC) (Deadline: September 19th, 2017) I would have preferred for you to have waited a bit more to make the application, so that other admins could weigh in, but I feel you will be a nice addition to the team. You help around a lot, and renaming rights would take out the middle man. All in all, I am for this, especially since you seem willing to iron out any dents in your armor. MrDupin (talk) 21:57, September 12, 2017 (UTC) I really don't have too many qualms here. Your edits work for the most part and there aren't too many times that I've had to revert edits (I think my last rollback was a few months ago) and it seems like you've been working on addressing the concerns I had originally with stylistic changes. Would like to see you keep editing during the deadline, but I don't seem much reason to turn down this request (especially since our current rollback team is pretty quiet right now). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:22, September 12, 2017 (UTC) We need active rollbacks, and Helel's name is one I pretty consistently see in the logs. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 23:39, September 12, 2017 (UTC) You have no idea how much I hope this goes well. I haven't been active enough lately, so it'll be nice to see a more active greenie. Looks like it's going to go through, too, so let me be the first to say: "Welcome to the club, buddy". '"I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up"''' 04:31, September 16, 2017 (UTC) You've done a lot for this wiki, but I've noticed you STILL have a tendency to make dubious and unnecessary edits. The problem with you becoming a rollbacker is that it lends more authority when you start changing things that aren't necessarily incorrect. You have strong opinions on how writing should be stylized. The problem is, not everyone shares your opinions. Also, it seems like you have a hard time grasping the fact that sometimes people bend grammar rules on purpose for effect. That said, I believe your positives outweigh your negatives, and despite my criticisms, I do wish you luck with your request. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 23:55, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Honestly I was stuck between a support and a neutral on this one, but seeing that the other admins are onboard boosted the vote in your favor. The reason for the uncertainty was mainly linked to those past "dark" moments that you mentioned above, but it really isn't fair to hold someone's past against them forever. From what I've seen of you so far, you're very active, which is important in the Rollback position. I actually loved my time as a Rollback and rocked those lime green letters with pride, so I certainly hope you'll do the same. Also keep this in mind, as a Rollback, some users will come to you for help and advice, as you will essentially be a member of "staff." You'll have to be patient and compassionate with those that need real help and ensure that your edits and recommended deletions are kept tight inside the guidelines of this site. Best of luck to you should you land this position. Remember, should you ever need help, you can always feel free to reach out. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 01:13, September 19, 2017 (UTC) I feel your level of activity and commitment to the general betterment of the site will be a positive force. I also agree with Banning that you need to remember with great power comes great responsibility. Please never forget to use your very best judgement for every situation and try to consider things carefully before acting. ClericofMadness (talk) 02:54, September 19, 2017 (UTC)